


to all the girls (or just one)

by pleurer



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Lara Jean took the opportunity when she saw it. Sending one love letter when Kitty had sentfivewasn’tthatbad.
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	to all the girls (or just one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Lara Jean took the opportunity when she saw it. Sending one love letter when Kitty had sent  _ five  _ wasn’t  _ that  _ bad— like giving a small push on the swing set.

The next day, Kitty came home holding hands with a freckled, brown-haired girl, grinning from ear to ear. Lara Jean found herself grinning too. Trust her little sister to solve the same crisis five times faster.

“This is Daisy,” said Kitty. And then, accusingly: “But  _ you  _ already knew that.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Lara Jean. She welcomed Daisy inside to enjoy a plate of freshly baked cookies.


End file.
